


Spectrum

by Rozzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzy/pseuds/Rozzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven moments in the life of Teddy and Victoire, each inspired by a colour of the rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Being a Wallflower (Jasmine) on ff.net. It's a collection of small moments in the life of Teddy and Victoire, each inspired by a colour of the rainbow. (It was also written for the "Colours of the Rainbow" challenge on HPFC.)

**Red**

They're playing Quidditch in the orchard by the Burrow-Victoire, Lucy and Dominique against Teddy, Louis and James. The younger ones are running around below, watched by an exasperated Molly (who declined to join their Quidditch games at least three years ago).

Victoire steals the Quaffle from her brother. Most of the Weasley cousins are good at Quidditch but Victoire, much to her mother's despair, has showed particular talent since her Uncle Charlie first sat her on a broom. She takes off towards the makeshift goal, which Teddy guards like a Sphinx. Victoire throws with all her might, but Teddy blocks it easily-as he's been doing all game.

"Come on, Victoire!" yells Dominique from the other end. "You can get around him, he's not even a Weasley! What's wrong with you?"

"I bet she _likes_ him," calls James in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" says Victoire, but she can feel her face flush a deep red and she curses her Weasley genes.

 

**Orange**

He finds her sitting in front of the fire, her face and hair aglow with the light of the flames.

"There you are," he says. "You disappeared after dinner."

"Just needed some space," she says quietly.

"Your family are a bit full on," he agrees. "Especially at Christmas. But I do like being around you all."

He lowers himself down beside her. Even with the heat of the fire, she can feel his warmth, radiating from his arm only inches from hers. They sit in silence for awhile.

"Teddy?"

"Mm?"

"Do you see us as your family?"

He thinks about this for a few moments. "Not exactly," he says finally. "I love that you all treat me that way, and Harry does feel more like my uncle than anyone else. But we're not really related-you know?"

"I know," she says, and out of the corner of his eye he sees a tiny smile.

 

**Yellow**

It's the most cheerful wedding she's ever been to, for the bride believes in the luck that sun colours bring. Victoire can't help but smile as she watches the newlyweds dance enthusiastically in the centre of the floor, their yellow robes almost painful to the eye.

Soon other couples are joining them and Victoire wonders where Teddy is, although she doesn't dare look in case he (or worse, one of her cousins) should notice. With an icy pang, she spots him moving towards the dance floor, but she soon realises that the hand he's holding belongs to his grandmother, so she sits and watches them contentedly for a while.

Finally ( _finally_ ) he comes over, drinks in hand. "Don't tell anyone, but I mixed some champagne in this," he says, placing a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. His hair is canary yellow in honour of the occasion and Victoire can hardly look at him.

"I won't tell," she says with a grin, "as long as you promise to dance with me later."

"Deal," he replies, and as she takes a sip of her illicit drink, she feels a tingling in her belly that has nothing to do with champagne.

 

**Green**

_I can't believe he's not coming back._

Victoire picks at the grass as she lets her bare feet dangle in the water. Her friends are laughing and tossing their hair in the direction of some Ravenclaw boys, but she has other things on her mind: a specific, blue-haired thing, in fact.

He's with his own group of friends on the other side of the lake, enjoying their last day of sunshine before heading into their futures. Victoire wonders how they can look so carefree-she can't imagine anything more frightening.

He looks up from his conversation and catches her eye. His smile seems easy, but she knows him too well. He's scared he won't get the marks he needs. He's scared that the other trainees will treat him differently because he's Harry Potter's godson. He's scared of being at the bottom of the pile again. He's scared of being green.

 

**Blue**

She tiptoes down the Burrow's rickety stairs, heading for the kitchen and a glass of water, when she runs into someone coming the other way.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?"_

"It's Teddy."

She has to try very hard not to yell out in excitement. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"Molly invited me to stay after training and I only just got away." Her eyes are starting to adjust and she can see that he's carrying a heavy rucksack. "What about you?"

"Trying to get some study done without my crazy siblings around."

They stand there for several moments, looking at each other through the gloom. Victoire feels like she can hardly breathe.

"I suppose you want to get to bed," she manages eventually. "Let me back up-"

She's silenced by his lips on hers. It takes her a second or two to recover from the shock, but then she tangles her fingers in his turquoise hair like she's always wanted to and returns the kiss earnestly.

 

**Indigo**

It's that moment where dusk turns into night and the sky is the deepest blue imaginable. They walking hand in hand along the beach, the gentle pounding of the surf their only company, talking about everything and nothing at all.

"I wish you didn't have to leave again," says Victoire, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walk. "It feels like you just got here."

"I know," he says. "But I only have one more year until I qualify. One more year until we're both working and we can afford to get a flat. One more year until we can start to live, you know?"

Victoire looks up at the first winking stars appearing in the sky. "One more year."

"We'll be there before you know it, beautiful."

 

**Violet**

It's only a one bedroom flat, with a tiny kitchen and window shutters that threaten to part company with their hinges. But it's theirs, and nothing has ever felt more like home.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he asks on the threshold, keys in hand.

She nods, but as he puts the key in the lock, she says "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" asks Teddy, but she's already Disapparated.

He doesn't have to wait long. In seconds she's returned with the familiar 'pop', clutching a bunch of wildflowers in her hand.

"They're violets from Shell Cottage," she says. "I need a little piece of it here." He smiles and opens the door for them to step through together.

"Welcome home," he says, and as he kisses her tenderly, she knows that they'll be all right.


End file.
